Tom Johnson
NS Nation Name: The Acumenian Empire Character Name: Tom Johnson Character Gender: Male Character Age: 40 Character Role: (Senator, Representative etc) Representative of Missouri, 2nd Congressional District. Appearance: 6'1" Red hair, glasses Character State of Origin: Missouri Character Affiliation (Democrat, Republican or Non-Aligned): Republican Main Strengths: Impeccable public speaker, cabable debater, knowledge of technology, popular with youth, very active, business background, good foreign relations knowledge from international deals. He has a commanding presence when he is where he works best, taking the floor of a major speech or debate. Powerful orator, combining facts with passion. Seen as a knowledgeable person. Main Weaknesses: Has enemies, bad with short speeches, bad at talking without debating, seen as snobby, bad at working in group settings. He always thinks that he is in the right, even if he does compromise. Naive, and an idealist in many cases, he has no political experience or expertise. His simultaneously traditional and unorthodox policies are great at making lots of people disagree with him at once. Business background is easily made a target, by potential mudslingers - during his election attempt, many calls were made on his ethicality in business, and conflict of interests. Short Bio: Tom grew up in St Louis, Mo. He attended the Missouri Institute of Science and Technology for undergrad, and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology for graduate, before founding a technology corporation, with multiple subsidiaries accomplishing his visions for the world - or at least, that's what he thinks. The only subsidiary of any significant success is a ferry program for immigrantion across the Atlantic, which also trains the immigrants in work skills and ethic during the trip. Viewing the world around him grow progressively worse, he decided to make a stand in politics. He supports lower taxes, less government, wants a large military, wants private individuals to have a larger part in space, but also aims for a revamped space program, and wishes for a large restructuring of the education system Policies: Smaller government (i.e. cut programs, lay off employees, the like), lower taxes, flat tax rate, no raise in minimum wage, lowered corporate tax, less subsidies, more military, less governmental loans for college, marijuana remaining illegal, gay marriage regulated by states, now judicial supremacy, and the requested-more-information-on education platform; the name of the game here is experimentation. The most immediate effect of that goal is the removal of federal curriculum in favor of granting the power to the states and districts. Federally maintained standardized tests would remain as-is for the moment, until a better system would replace it, for the purpose of showing states which system works best for each unique state. Beyond that and the fact that a schooling system of some sort is required, nothing else is certain. If a particular school wanted to abolish the different classes and let students learn what they want how they wanted, for example, they could even do that. The purpose with this platform is to systematically un-systemize, humanize, and diversify American education, under state jurisdiction. Other Info: The education part of his platform is the most popular among youth and the most controversial among older generations. This is due to the unorthodoxy of it. Many teenagers, for example, idealists rearing for change in any shape in every area, convinced both in the inherent evilness of previous generations and the infallibility of their own, look to change for the sake of it, while previous generations, believing to be fact both that newer generations are inherently naive, immoral, and lazy, as well as that theirs is infallible, believe that changing the methods they grew up with and or enacted would always end in disaster and the collapse of society, oppose the change of the current policies in place.